inazumaheartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gouenji Yuka
Gouenji Axelia (豪炎寺 由香) (Dub name: Axelia Blaze) is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven game, manga and anime. She is the ace striker of Kidokawa Seishuu, now she's the ace striker and captain, and also a forwad of The Kingdom. Later joins Inazuma Japan. Profile Inazuma Hearts (game) *''"A cool A+ student renowned as a legendary striker."'' Background When Axelia was young, she was shown to be a talented player. Her parents would often come to her games to cheer for her. They said that she had a talent for soccer and they were tremendously happy for it. However, after her mother's death, it was as if her father became a completely different person. He wants both Axelia and Shuuya to quit soccer and become part of the medical career. Shuuya and their father have been arguing about this ever since. Axelia on the other hand did not show any objection or came to either of their rescue when an argument erupts. It was shown that she was a student with an extremely high IQ, and she rarely ever talks. Her face is often shadowed darkly and she never smiled during the first Season, not even when her younger sister, Yuuka, awoke from her coma. Though she could be seen grinning to herself secretly after the Aliea Arc. She could be called a perfect character with her attractive features and incredible brain power, if only she hadn't developed this deep hatred towards her family. She cares about her twin brother a lot, more than anyone can imagine. She has equal feelings towards Yuuka. But her father seems to show more interest in Shuuya than her, and doesn't even care when she gets perfect grades all the time. She worked hard in school and did all her chores in order to get attention from her father. Soon, she began to show hate towards him... though deep down she knew that she still loves him, because he's her father. Right before the finals in the Football Frontier last year between Kidokawa Seishuu and Teikoku, Axelia's sister, Yuuka, had an accident and was in a coma ever since. After this, her father grew even worse. Yuuka was hospitalized in Inazuma General Hospital, where Yuka's father worked. She often stops by in front of the gates, but never went in. Shuuya kept telling her to show her emotions more, which ended up making her snapping at him and lashing out her sharp tongue, as if throwing all her hatred that she was hiding deep inside at him. Axelia thought that if she hadn't played soccer, the accident wouldn't have happened to Yuuka, and wondered how she can simply relax and play soccer when she is suffering. Axelia keeps an amulet made by Yuuka, and swore that until she wakes up, she wouldn't play soccer. This was the same swear that Shuuya made. Though later on in the first episode, Yuka made a short appearance to convince Shuuya to play soccer again. So it seems that Axelia broke the swear earlier before the series even started. Appearance She has fiery white hair and thin eyebrows, her hair is usually tied into waist length braids, and she has dark black eyes that gives out a mysterious aura. She usually looks very serious. Casually, she wears an orange short sleeved turtleneck and a brown skirt. During season 2, when she was searching for the main base of Aliea Academy, she wore the Kidokawa Seishuu soccer club's uniform. Personality She's cool and calm at most situations. She cares deeply for her siblings and has a strong passion for soccer. When one of her team members aren't doing well, she kicks the soccer ball hard at them. And when they look at her in surprise, she makes them realize their mistake and corrects them. This shows that she takes interest in other people and understands their feelings and shares their sorrow and happiness at all time. In the manga, she is portrayed more mysterious, and is easily annoyed by Endou Junko's attempts to know more about her. After she became one of Junko's closest friends, she still gets annoyed by her a lot and often threatened to destroy Raimon's soccer club, which later became a sort of "curse" when Aliea Academy swoops in and destroys Raimon's school. Axelia actually found that quite ironic. Plot Season 1 Axelia's sister, Yuuka, was in a coma because of Kageyama's interference to stop her from playing against Teikoku. She keeps an amulet made by her, and vowed to never play soccer again. But then she somehow broke her vow because of the pressure she feels being the captain of Kidkawa Seishuu, and soon remembered the happiness she feels when she's playing soccer, and decides to find Shuuya and pull him back to his usual self. She is first not accepted by the Mukata triplets, but later, when they see Axelia working hard to complete Lava Grounds, their respect for her as a captain and the ace striker of Kidokawa Seshuu grows, and the Mukata triplets do not accept anybody other than Axelia as Kidokawa Seshuu's captain. Later on, she became best friends with Kidou Megumi, who was the first one to accept her as herself instead of comparing her to Shuuya. Season 2 In season 2, she got kicked out of the new Raimon team after she got distracted on a match against Aliea Academy. Later, Raimon heard rumors of the "Melting Snow Girl" somewhere in Okinawa and travel there to find her, in the hopes that she is Axelia. She is seen hiding in the shadows watching Raimon practice, and even saw the confrontation with Burn and Gran. Later on, on the match against Epsilon Remastered, Axelia views the match behind the bleachers and it is shown that she and Hijikata Raiden know each other. Later on in the match, three mysterious men try to take Axelia away but she tricks them with the help of Onigawara. She runs back to the match and rejoins the team at the last minute. The Raimon Eleven are delighted that she came back to them. Together once again, they finally beat Epsilon Remastered. She then explains that she was searching for her brother who was under diguise at the time, and accidentally got mistaken to be Yuuka (who looks almost completely identical as her) and nearly got captured. Season 3 In season 3, she was a candidate to join Japan's national team, Inazuma Japan, and was placed in the B-team, Kidou Megumi's team. Later, she was almost always absent even during practice, so the coach had no choice but to kick her out of the team and replace her. She was later shown as one of The Kingdom's forward much to everyone's surprise. She makes a new hissatsu with (someone's OC 1) and (someone's OC 2) 'between The Empire even though they lose 2-1. Later she followed the white team into the depths of hell to the Demon's Gate where they found out that Miho was actually a devil. Then afterward she and The Kingdom were fighting against Inazuma Japan, and she got the 2nd point for The Kingdom, but was later invited to join Inazuma Japan once more. She scored a goal with Shizuka using Everlasting Storm against Team Garshield. She along with '(someon's OC 2) and Junko scored the winning goal for Inazuma Japan against Little Gigant in the finals using Jet Stream which broke through (Little Gigant's Goalkeeper)'s (Hissatsu). Plot (GO) In Inazuma Hearts GO, she appeared in Matsukaze Yuka's flashback, when she saved her life by kicking a soccer ball to the piles of wood that were falling on top of her. She had done this during the time she was searching for Shuuya. And when Yuka picked up the ball, it is seen with the Raimon emblem on it, proving how much she missed the team. She actually became Yuka's idol and made her passionate for soccer like she is now, 10 years later. It was shown in Episode 011 (GO) that Mitsuki and her brothers also wanted good with soccer like her. 'Movie' In the movie she learns Maximum Fire and use Prime Legend with Megumi. 'Hissatsu' *SH Spiral Flame *SH Ash Storm *SH Crossfire (Anime) *SH Tornado of Sorrow *SH Grand Sparks *OF Heat Tackle (Game) *SH Lava Grounds *SH Maximum Fire (Movie) *DF Quick Draw (Game) *SH Prime Legend (Movie) 'Relationships' *Gouenji Yuuka (younger sister) *Gouenji Shuuya (older twin brother) 'Trivia' *'炎' in Gouenji (豪炎寺) is Japanese for fire. *She is left footed when kicking, but in three hissatsu, she shoots with the right foot. *It is revealed in the Drama CD that she makes delicious takoyaki, but she doesn't make it in front of Urabe Rika or she'll treat her as a threat, and that's the last thing she wants from a "fangirl of Ichinose's." *She has a character song titled "Meltdown". *Her seiyuu is also the seiyuu for Gouenji Yuuka. *Many people think that Axelia and (someone's GO OC 4) are mother and daughter. Category:Forward Category:Inazuma Girls FC members Category:Inazuma Japan members Category:Girls Category:Girls